


A Movie in the Park

by Virburna



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred's Cooking, Cass's Perspective, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote this while Video-Chatting with my Friend, I wrote this in under 20 minutes, Movie in a Park, Picnics, Steph Rambles, Surprises, Unbeta'd we die like Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virburna/pseuds/Virburna
Summary: Steph surprises Cass. Well as surprised as Cass can get.Super fluffy.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain
Kudos: 24





	A Movie in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know I should be updating The Siren's Niece, but midterms and endterm tests are a pain.   
>  I wrote this with my friend over video call, while my friend wrote Undertale (Video Game) fanfic oneshots.  
>  StephCass is like my otp, I swear.   
> As much as I love TimMari, JayTim or DamiJon, StephCass is my otp, whether it's platonic or romantic.
> 
> It's short, I know, I'm sorry.
> 
> So, enjoy! (✿◡‿◡) - Virburna

Cass could tell Steph was excited, from the sparkle in her eyes, to the slight manic twitching of her fingers.

Cass knew this surprise would be amazing. She knew.

Steph’s slightly calloused hands pulled her along, the blindfold around Cass’s eyes prevented her from seeing, but she could smell the fresh smell of trees and grass. Or as fresh as it could get in Gotham. 

A sweet smell wafted up into her nose. Alfred’s cooking.

Steph’s hands pulled her down to sit on a soft, worn fabric. A blanket?

The makeshift blindfold was gently pulled from her eyes. Her eyes took in the beauty in front of her. Steph.

Next to Steph, a traditional picnic basket was seated. That’s where the sweet smell was coming from. Thank the world for Alfred. Where would any of us be without him?

Cass turned her head to the left, a projector was mounted in the corner, waiting to be started.

“A movie and picnic?” Cass asked, awed.

“Yeah, well, it is a cliché, and who doesn’t love a cliché, right? Wait, do you like-”

Cass leaned closer to Steph, and pressed her lips to Steph’s. Steph puttered to a stop.

“I love it,” Cass assured.

…

They got the rest of the food ready, just before the movie started, and when the movie finally began, Steph and Cass were happily munching on popcorn.

Cass wrapped an arm around Steph, and pulled her close. Steph rested her head against Cass’s chest. Her heartbeat sped up. Steph noticed and smirked up at her, a tongue was stuck out at her in retaliation. 

Life couldn’t be better, and although Cass knew that that meant something was going to go terribly wrong. Cass just pulled Steph even closer, fiddled with the ends of Steph’s long, blonde hair and completely ignored the movie being projected. Much more interested in watching Steph’s ocean blue eyes glitter in the moonlight.

For once, Cass just enjoyed life.


End file.
